Comfort
by Trixxification
Summary: At the end of a hard day, it's exactly what Sharon needs.


_For a friend, who was having a tough day. You know who you are :)_

After every case was closed, each criminal locked away, Sharon would feel drained. Every time they got their confession, she could feel a little bit of her faith in humanity leave with the departing criminal. But it was after cases like this, where the FBI stuck their nose in, Pope sniffed around, Provenza sulked and they couldn't stop the bad guy from killing one more innocent person, that Sharon needed comfort. And more often than not this comfort came in the form of a certain blonde-haired DDA.

Standing outside her lover's door, Sharon was hesitant. She hated being weak, hated having to lean on someone else to get through. But she needed this. Raising her hand to the doorbell, she took one last vain chance to prevent the tears slipping down her face.

* * *

When DDA Hobbs opened her front door, a beautiful, bespectacled mess stood in front of her. She hadn't been involved in this case, but she'd heard about the brutality of it through the grapevine. And by the look of Sharon's tear-stained cheeks, the rumours were true.

Wrapping her arms around the brunette, bringing her inside and in to her embrace, Andrea shut the front door. Sharon clung impossibly tight to her.

"How are you feeling, honey? Do you want to talk about it?" She could feel the captain's head shake in refusal.

"Make it better."

This was nothing new to the blonde. Every time the brunette visited her in this state, she was inarticulate, messy and fragile – the complete opposite of her usual self. Time and time again the older woman had come to her after a hard case, needing to feel alive again. And it was sex that resurrected her. Andrea nodded her assent and gently nudged Sharon against the wall, bringing her knee between her legs. Her lips met the brunette's, trying desperately to convey her support and love through her ministrations.

A gentle moan rose from Sharon's mouth at the feel of Andrea's touch. Her mouth opened eagerly, inviting the blonde's exploring tongue. Her lips made their way down the gentle slope of Sharon's neck, starting at her jaw line and ending at her pulse point. The brunette gasped when the younger woman nipped there.

"Please, Andrea," Sharon whispered. Andrea briefly made eye contact with the brunette, smiling softly before continuing her assault toward her breasts. She could see the changes occurring. Where Sharon's eyes had been almost empty when she arrived, now there was a fire to them, some life returned by the touch of her lover.

After undoing several buttons on her blouse, Andrea's head dipped lower, her tongue snaking out to lick the valley between the brunette's breasts. Sharon relished the feeling of the blonde's breath gliding over her sensitised flesh.

"I love you, you know," Andrea whispered, before retracing the path her lips had travelled, meeting the older woman's lips again in a searing kiss. Sharon hummed in response.

As much as she was enjoying the attention, Sharon desperately wanted their coupling to move forward. She took hold of one of Andrea's hands, sliding it under the hem of her skirt. An involuntary moan left the blonde's throat at the feel of the damp cotton.

Taking a moment to survey their situation, the blonde spoke, "Are you sure? You don't want to take this to the bedroom?" Sharon's confirming nod was all she needed.

She eased her fingers under the fabric, gently dipping two in to Sharon's folds. She spread the wetness, moving to rub tantalising tantalising circles around the brunette's clit, while her mouth moved down to once again claim Sharon's.

The brunette could tell this wasn't going to last long. It never did when she came here like this. All she wanted was a release, some sense of normalcy, _anything _to drown out the events of the day. She whimpered as Andrea's hands moved against her _just so. _They had only been together for six months, but already both women knew exactly where to push, to tease, to lathe and to nip - and when.

Her hips moved in perfect counterpart with Andrea's fingers, creating a rhythm that was close to utter perfection. As the blonde's fingers moved deeper still, pushing in slow, sure strokes the brunette knew she was close. Sharon was in oblivion, the day melting away quickly. Her focus was so determined, so one-tracked. The pushing, rocking and thrusting from Andrea's hand working against her pushed her ever so close to the edge, far away from the trials of her day.

When the blonde's fingers moved impossibly deeper, curling _just so, _Sharon's walls clamped down on her lover's fingers. She let out a soft moan, returning the blonde's earlier spoken words "I love you. I love you too."

Andrea smiled, slowing the pace of her fingers, allowing Sharon to ride out her orgasm. After the final spasm, she pulled out and grabbed the tissue she knew Sharon kept in her blazer pocket.

* * *

Later, lying wrapped in her lover's arms, Sharon felt content. She could lock the day's events away; store them in the back of her mind for a time when, God forbid, she needed to revisit them. But, for now, the worries of her day had been left at the front door.


End file.
